


Love Wager

by EddyWrites



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Saffy bets you can’t get Patsy to love you. You’re more than happy to try and prove her wrong.
Relationships: Patsy Stone/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Love Wager

"I can get anyone to fall in love with me," you told Saffy as the two of you walked in the front door of her house.

"Prove it," Saffy challenged.

"Alright," you agreed confidently. You weren’t afraid of a challenge.

"Mum's friend Patsy. Get her to fall in love with you and I won’t ever argue with you again," she bargained.

"Deal." It may not have been much of a prize on your end, but the bragging rights would be more than enough.

Saffy led you into the kitchen where Eddy and Patsy we sitting at the table passing a wine bottle back and forth. "There’s your target," Saffy informed you. "There’s only three things she loves. Drinking, smoking and being a bitch. Good luck."

Saffy may have been confident about Patsy's inability to love, but you took pride in being able to change that for absolutely anyone. Even if you did lose, it was going to be one hell of a fun ride. Patsy was gorgeous, and you were ready to embark on your challenge.

In the beginning, you could hardly get a conversation going. She was always hovering around Edina, and it was rare to get her alone. When you did get a chance to speak, she regarded you with something you expected was just a step above total and complete disdain. Yet, you would not be deterred so easily. You came home with Saffy every chance you got, and through a trained eavesdropping ear, you began to learn things about her. You knew she liked fashion, and that seemed as good of a way in as any.

Now, in the moments of alone time you were lucky enough to catch, you spoke about designers. She actually took somewhat of an interest in hearing what you had to say. You had by no means won her over, but she seemed a little more tolerant of your presence. One day you were even able to grab her full attention. You’d brought a gift.

"I remember you said you liked Stella McCartney," you said, reaching down and grabbing the shopping bag that rested on the floor at your side. "I hope it fits." Patsy looked you strangely, but accepted the bag. She pulled out the short black dress and examined it before looking back at you.

"Cheers, thanks a lot," she said. You smiled. It was a bit awkward, but nonetheless a step in the right direction. Then you decided to get a bit bolder.

"Maybe you can wear it if you come out with me tonight," you suggested. "I was going to check out a new club and I wouldn’t mind the company."

"Yeah, alright," she agreed, much to your surprise.

When you went back up to Saffy's room, you told her the news. "Guess who has a date tonight," you asked, grinning.

"All your gift meant to her was that you’re someone she can maybe have a night of fun with and suck dry. So not only will you be a loser, but you’ll also be broke. Patsy's more vampire than human."

"So pessimistic," you tutted. "I haven’t lost yet."

"You will," Saffy stated.

"We'll see."

Later that night, you came back to the Monsoon residence, and Patsy was wearing the dress you bought her. A perfect fit, and damn did she look good in it. You offered her your arm and she took it. Now it was out for a night on the town. You bought her drinks and the two of you danced together. It was by far one of your better dates. Many of the people you went out with turned out to be dull. Patsy was anything but dull.

The two of you went out every night for the rest of the week. Sometimes Eddy tagged along, but mostly it was just you and Patsy. She was starting to like you, you could tell. You went shopping together, and clubbing, sometimes just stayed in and shared a bottle of champagne. Before you knew it, a month had passed. You and Patsy were coming back from a night of partying, and wound up back at Saffy and Edina's. Patsy practically lived there, so it had become routine for the two of you to end up there at the end of the night.

You were going to walk her up to the door and get a taxi back to your own place. Patsy had lost her key, so you had to knock. While you waited for someone to come to the door, Patsy looked at you and said, "You’re a lot of fun." This, of course, made you smile. Then she did something surprising. She leaned in and kissed you, just as Saffy opened the door.

Saffy, wide eyed, stared at the both of you. "Alright, you win," she conceded. Patsy never kissed anyone because she never cared enough to. She’d told you that before you began this wager, and that was the one thing that would prove to Saffy that she’d fallen in love with you. If you were being honest, Patsy was not the only one who fell in love.


End file.
